Secret Tuna
by iPNDera
Summary: It's the Vongola's first Christmas together, as a mafia family, and Reborn decided to make this Christmas extra special with a little Secret Santa. OneShot


**Secret Tuna**

_~It's the Vongola's first Christmas together, as a mafia family, and Reborn decided to make this Christmas extra special with a little Secret Santa.~_

**=_=' 10:43pm'=_=**

"Eh! Re-reborn! It's Christmas Eve! You tell us to do secret Santa now!" Tsuna face-palmed, all the while slumping in his seat. He couldn't believe he had to think of a gift so last minute.

Yamamoto chortled. "No worries Tsuna! I'm sure it'll be fun!" He flashed the brunette an honest smile and patted his back.

"HEY! What are you doing! Stupid Baseball-freak! How many times do I have to tell you to not get so comfortable with the tenth!" Gokudera almost flew across the room to sandwich himself between the two.

"Ara? Oh Gokudera, you're worried too?" The cheery brunette enveloped his arms around the screaming man. "It's okay."

"Hahahaha! Lambo wants CANDY for Christmas! If he doesn't get any from Santa-" Lambo's self-absorbed rant was overpowered by the Gokudera's screeching.

"Release me you dumb sport-lover!" All the blood rushed to his face. It stayed there even when Yamamto let him go.

Chrome made her way to Tsuna. He still sat there, slumped in the chair. She stooped down to his level and smiled at him. "Boss, I hope you're my secret Santa."

"Get away from Tenth you Pine-apple headed girl!"

"WOW! EGGNOG GIVES ME GAS TO THE** EXTREME**!"

That seemed to silence the whole crowd. Not that there was much to silence, since Gokudera and Lambo were really the only ones being loud. Tsuna didnt think Yamamoto's laughing counts. He laughs so often you kind of forget he's doing it.

"Herbivore, I will bite you to death."

An almost inaudible wheeze announced itself, accompanied with the distinct scent of boiled eggs and curled milk.

Reborn hopped to the windowsill, his Santa hat flopped. He unlatched the window and let in the fresh, fierce and freezing air. His hat now flapped in the constant breeze. "I've already shuffled around the names, once you get your secret santa, you can leave."

The shivering Vongola's shuffled to get their person, Hibari batted through the crowd and dipped his hand into the tophat that was actually Leon. He pulled out the slip of black paper and glared at the name.

Mukuro.

Finally he tossed it up and shredded the dreaded piece of fate with his tonfa. "Infant. I will b-"

"Presents are due 12:00am sharp. Be late, and die."

**_' 11:27pm'_**

Tsuna cried out in Stores were closed...and his gift was due in half an hour. He was screwed. He frowned at his paper. He was pretty sure this person has never received a gift. Ever. Christmas, Birthday, whatever. So Tsuna wanted to make this gift, extra special to make up for all the gifts they never received.

"Oh! Maybe that's why he's so mean, and bitter... and violent...an-"

Tsuna stopped his train of thought. He'd have to think of something. Something that this person would never forget. Something to make them happy.

Something that would make Hibari happy.

...now if only he could find his phone.

**-.-'11:58pm'-.-**

Hibari shuffled through his trashcan. If he was going to give that trash something, it may as well be what he is. All he could find was a bunch of chocolates and candy's he's received from anonymous admirers. Like he would eat their garbage. If he found out who they were, he would bite them all to death.

Now, about Mukuro's gift.

Oh well.

He would be bitten to death anytime now.

The problem...was the baby.

**o.O'12:00am'O.o**

"Reveal your Secret Santa's."

The room was quite. Reborn lifted Leon who formed a sniper and pointed him at Tsuna. "You start first."

The brunette jumped, and fidgeted before giving the room a look over. "Uhh..." Gokudera had wishful eyes, he probably hoped he was the secret Santa. Yamamoto just smiled the same smile he gave everyone. Chrome...where was Chrome? Oh, she was Mukuro now...creepy. Ryohei gave Tsuna a thumbs up while mouthing the words extreme, and Lambo was...napping. He peered at Hibari, he looked bored...and angry. Nothing new.

"Hi-Hibari-san is my secret santa."

"Gah! You're unworthy of the Tenths gift!"

Reborn focused his sniper on Gokudera. "Give him his gift Dame-Tsuna...unless, you don't have one?"

"EH?" He heard the 'click'.

Tsuna opened his eyes. He was still alive?

"Oh, I forgot to put in the bullets. Hm, won't happen again."

"It's in the kitchen!"

"Go get it then Dame-Tsuna."

The brunette dashed out the room. Reborn meant to shoot him! Why was he so surprised by that?

***3*12:02am*3***

Hibari frowned. He didn't know what to expect from the herbivore. He was strong at times...but so weak at others. Like now.

He watched the doors sway back open. Probably some useless gift that he'd use as Hibirds toiletries.

A smell, so heavenly, so...beefy. Much to Hibari's distress, his mouth watered, and his stomach growled, anticipating the wondrous giant that took the form of...

"Hibari-san. I made you a steak burger."

It must've been the size of his head.

And he loved it.

"Herbivore." He lifted the monstrosity, and took a bite. Lights, exploded before his eyes. "You will be spared."

He closed his eyes, relishing in the taste. Suddenly two small and clumsy arms entangled themselves around his mid-drift.

"I-I'm glad Hibari-san liked it!"

He wasn't sure if it was the burger's fat getting to his heart...but something. Or rather, someone, made it beat a little faster, and get a little bigger.

_**Merry Christmas kiiiiids! Or in other cases, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :'D I haven't updated my other story in sooo long because i'm a good for nothing lazy piece of mozzerella cheese...wait, mozerella cheese is always good for something. Therefore I must be good for something! Wao, i really am full of myself...OH WELL! Don't expect an update on DTMT soon...or EVER!**_

_**Hahahaha, Ah, I kill myself! Heh.**_

_**Yeah, I think I was like the only Hibari fan who didn't know Hibari loved hamburgers...wtf. I feel like a fail...nah, I'm mozzerella cheese, I never fail :'D. Byyeeee kiiiids! Oh...it's like 12:50-ish. lol late by 50 minutes. G'NIGHT!**_

_**HOW THE RICEONCHEESE DO YOU SPELL MOZZERELLA? **_


End file.
